


on the night wind

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark , the wind is blowing and what is that you hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the night wind

**Author's Note:**

> written for thenewpub in 20 minutes
> 
> The prompt was: When the wind whispers through a child's window to come play while stars are in the sky, stay asleep, ignore it's words if you wish not to die.

Dean can hear the wind. It is saying his name. The voice is soft and sweet like honey. It sounds like Mom. It's calling his name. _She's_ calling his name. Daddy said not to listen but he can't help it. He misses her voice. Misses the way she touched his face, the way she smelled, the way her smile made his tummy feel, all fluttery and happy.

There is a tap at the window like long nails on the glass. Dean knows better than to look. He can still _hear_ though. “Dean” it calls softly “Come out and play. I'll push you on the swing” how can it not be her? How could that be the wind? Maybe Daddy was wrong! Maybe the angels didn't come and take her! Maybe she just- got lost or something! What if it's MAMA out there tapping on the glass! What if she needs him? He can't just -

“Dean?” Sam asks from the circle of his brothers arms. Small body stirring up fro the depths of sleep “ What's that sound?” so small and scared. Dean can feel him shuddering.

“It's just the wind” Dean says and kisses the top of the boys head, hoping it's not a lie.

“I'm scared” Sam whispers clutching at him.

“It's ok Sam. I gotcha.” Dean says deciding, remembering his real job. “Go back to sleep. I'll keep watch”

 

In the morning Dean goes outside and looks into their bedroom through that window. He looks down and sees the raw dirt where there must have been flowers before. He doesn't any see tracks in that freshly dug soil. There is nothing but his own marks.

What ever it was, it wasn't his mama. She would leave tracks. He looks at the window again and sees it then the little pile of yellow dust  
that smells bad. He means to ask Daddy about it later. But he's gone for 2 days and Sammy gets a cold and by the time he gets home Dean forgets.

He remembers in the dark part of the night when the wind comes back and calls him again. He knows better this time. He hums a quiet song to drown the voice that should be all wrong and holds on to his brother.


End file.
